worldofedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Adena Krieger
Adena Krieger is a Human/Overturned from the Metallian Continent. She is a former member of both the Crusaders and the Fennec Guild. Ironically, the name Adena Krieger means 'Light Warrior'. Appearance Adena appears as an adult woman. Her eyes are ocean blue, and relatively stern looking. Her hair is long, reaching down to her lower waist. In casual clothing, she wears an ocean blue vest top with leather bands on the right shoulder and a leather belt. She wears relatively light, white shoes. In her Crestlich armour, her body is encased in a black metal, with exceptions going to the black skirting around her waist, which is actually leather hide. The brown straps and belt are also made of leather, as well as the underneath layer of her arms. The shoulders are embossed in gold trimmings and above her breasts are the signet of the Crestlich. The eye on her leather belt represents Cessator, the Daeva of Death. It also hints at her form when fused with Ankitor; which in essence, is more of a form of Ankitor. Personality Adena was originally very spritely at a young age, but a lot of her childlike spirit was sapped by a series of unfortunate events in her life. Working with the Fennec guild made her more brash and becoming influenced by the Overturned even made her appear vacant at times. Early Life Adena was raised in a house in the woods with a loving mother and father. She was originally a rather adorable and ecstatic girl, who enjoyed helping her father tend to a sacred garden within a large tree hollow. However, the hollow one day becomes Hexed, and her father ends up brutally murdering her mother in front of her eyes. This was her first true witness of blood, and it scarred her personality wise, reducing her into an antagonistic, yet formal character who believed that all happiness would eventually lead to a spiral of despair. Fennec Cabal Treachery Adena began taking quest assignments for the Fennec guild, but soon discovered the backhands and illegal movements of the guild. Eventually, she is confronted by a gang of Fennec thugs three on one, mocking her for her gender. However, they are beaten in a humiliating way. From that point on, she leaves the Fennec Guild and joins up with the Crusaders. Since the Crusaders require a vigourous training course, she had to study and practices swords for a good deal of time. Having previous experience in her line of work, it was an easy task, but was still under prejudice for simply being female. While the lack of friends never bothered her, quoting that it made it easier for her to concentrate, Hertz Minton meets her and his opposite nature begins to annoy her immensely. The lecturers further tease her with this character by forcing them to go on practical missions together, hoping she would quit. However, Hertz and Adena unintentionally grew closer and she opened up to him. On the final exam, the Fennec Guild intervene in secrecy and send the students on an impossible mission in the Hexed Lands of the Fall. Hertz and Adena encountered an overturned called a Crestlich. Hertz dies, Adena is mortally wounded, but discovers she can no longer die via the conventional means. Powers and Abilities Adena possesses enchanted Armour that protects her from all harm and is unshakeable. It can withstand both crushing and piercing damage with a few exceptions. This armour is blackened, but with gold decor that seems to be taken straight from the beautiful but fatal Crestlich. Many desire the armour Adena wears as it serves as a piece of solid evidence that Crestlich Armour can be safely used in defenses for war. Until now, any mortal of any race, including Drakon and Daeva can become tainted by being in contact with the cursed material. Adena wears it successfully but for more sinister reasons beyond her knowing. The armour can best be described as a Daevic hide and the armour of the Daeva of Armour; Kreiger. Adena is an individual case; she was born into the world as a human but is the sole individual to be selected by Lord Blood, but not without some resistance on her part. She is a weak Daeva and like all Daeva's they can be challenged and subdued by strong opponents. In Adena's case, she does not realise the full extent of her powers which are only augmented further with Ankitor. As a combat towards Blood selecting Adena as his chaotic champion; Lady Zanter crafted the sealing sword from what remained of Hertz's sword. As a man from a legacy of heroes, the sword was one of the last that was used by an old champion and friend of Astral, the Daeva of Light. This sword; the goldbyte, holds onto a good portion and seals 98% of Adena's potential. It is as durable as her own Crestlich armour and mighty anti-seals are required to even crack it. Adena is eternally binded to this sword and it can come to her side through various arcance. Even being a sword crafted by Zanter; a Zanter affinty Daeva like Atrecion still looks down on the weapon; likely due to the grey area it occupies. --- All that is left in Adena's possession is a black sword nicknamed the 'Goldbyte'. Allegedly Hertz Minton's sword transformed, it now appears as a black and gold sword, with a crestlich design upon it. She also possesses black armour, that is in fact a crestlich hide, that can be summoned instantly as long as the sword is in possession. The Goldbyte is a dark silver bladed weapon with golden enscriptions written upon it. The hilt of the blade is entirely gold, with two white tusks protruding from either side. Black fur laces the back of the hilt. The handle is a brown leather strap, wrapped until the black pommel end, decorated in a gold embossing. Summon Darkness: Rustung GRADE 1 A skill used that allows Adena Krieger to summon her black armour. The material is strong enough to deflect metal blades completely. Summon Darkness: Lobo This can only be activated when Adena is either in a death-like state. Her armour mostly remains intact save for the legs, upper chest and head where her body resembles a wolf/bird in armour. There is no control in this mode. Summon Darkness: Kampfen By cutting her own body with her sword just enough to draw blood, she can activate various battle modes. She does not aquire this ability until she discovers the true nature of her sword. 'Summon Darkness: Krieger '''GRADE 1 This form is the 'true' form of Adena Krieger. With the sword damaged or broken, she can transform into this giant Crestlich form. Unlike the Lobo form, which uses traits of her human body, this one, while sharing similarities in overall design bares wings and other inhuman elements. While in this form, Adena has no conciousness and acts and behaves like an Overturned. Even more shockingly, this is also one of the 14 Daevas, Krieger. '''Summon Darkness: Krieger '''GRADE 2 This is one of the final forms her armour can take, and is the most terrifying. Nicknamed the 'Shattered Abomination', it retains the crestlich face and jaw, but it considerably more elaborate in design. It has a single 'eye' within it's mouth suggesting that is actually where it sees and not consumes. It has three pairs of wings of different designs four pairs of limbs, including two talons. Three tails are present, encased in black armour, and white fur and tendrils protrude. It's chest resembles an open jaw, with white fur just above it. It was the result of intervention with the Daeva of Disease Ankitor, a Larvae that promotes negative degeneration and was responsible for the Hyper Evolution Theorum. It can unleash a powerful beam from it's single eye and devour foes through it's chest. It is not really considered as Adena mainly due to Ankitor's interventipn, and is more the combination of two Daeva. It appeared for the first time in The Obsidian Corruption when Ankitor was reawakened from the Palisade and fused with Adena's body. '''Spells in Shadow Saga:- The Hexed Legacy:- ' This is a redundant section Adena is the 'Crusader' class, boasting high offense and good defenses, but low speed and magical resistance. Since she only appears in a small role for an optional bonus dungeon, her equipment cannot be altered or changed. Justified, since no other person can theoretically use the sword or armour anyway. *'Thrice Blade:- '''Cuts the foe three times instead of once. *'Enchantment:- Normalize:- 'Changes the Goldbtye's properties to non elemental damage. *'Enchantment:- Hex:- '''Changes the Goldbyte's properties to the 'Hex' type. Trivia *Adena never enters the 'wounded' status if she is knocked out by a monster in Shadow Saga the Hexed Legacy. Instead she will gain the zombie status automatically and attack the party until someone uses a curative item. *Adena's main 'form' skills are named after German words. Granted, her last name is Krieger which means 'Warrior'. *Contrary to most thoughts, Adena was designed in the early stages based on Haseo (white version) and Cabal. *Adena's 'Krieger' form is actually one of the 14 Daevas. *On the same note, Adena's 'Krieger' form is the first artifical Daeva.